The orginal family
by AJ2002
Summary: Hi this is a bit of a sad story but it contains Klaus,Kol etc well it contains the whole orginal family but I do not own any vampire diaries only my own characters hope you enjoy. Stacie Hill 13 xx


The orginal family.

Once upon a time there was, a orginal family well not that kind of orginal you are thinking of is about a big vampire species family and the members of this family is:

Esther (the mother)

Micheal (the father)

Klaus (the oldest brother)

Kol (the secound oldest brother)

Finn (the first youngest brother)

Elijah (the secound youngest brother)

Rebkah (the third youngest sister)

Davina and Haley (the 2 year old twins)

Maddie (the baby)

One day Maddie was beginning to cry "Shut up Maddie please you woke me up!" Klaus shouted picking Maddie up from her crib Esther came through and told Klaus off for shutting up Maddie. Rebkah came in yawing "Whats for breakfast mum," sighed Rebkah Klaus turned to look at her and passed Maddie over to Kol who had just came in "MUD!" laughed Klaus Esther glared at Klaus but then she stopped herself when she heard two thudding steps coming down the stairs Davina and Haley began to laugh "lets do this later," sighed Esther as Davina jumped onto Klaus. Klaus was not bothering with Davina just that Haley was scared of Klaus, "Come here Haley love," sighed Klaus Haley just stayed close to Kol.

In the afternoon Daisy arrived to pick up her daughter Kelsie Klaus loved her and spotted her in the hallway he went up to her and said hello. "Uh hello I guess." Daisy said looking at Klaus up and down Kelsie wondered in "Mummy," Kelsie chered Daisy hugged her daughter and walked towards the front door, "Come on Kelsie, I guess I would see you later Klaus," Daisy sighed not likeing him much. Haley walked in not knowing that Klaus was standing in her way thinking that he was Kol, "Excuse me Kol please," sighed Haley Klaus turned around to find Haley standing behind him. Haley looked up and was gobsmacked, "I am so sorry Nik," Haley cried out Klaus was looking abit upset because of Haley not likeing him "No No it is alright Haley love," sighed Klaus trying to give her a hug "No thank you Klaus," Haley sighed but then with out realising walked into Klaus's arms Klaus closed his arms over her. As poor Haley had no choice but to stay there had her heart pounding scared that he might hurt her Kol walked past them but then walked out the living room and stared at Haley and Klaus hugging. "I thought you did not like Klaus Haley?" Kol asked Klaus let go to let Haley reply "I do not but I accidently walked into his arms," cried out Haley Davina bounced in "You are nothing like me Haley," sighed Davina and gave Klaus a big hug "Thank you Haley and Davina for the hug," smiled Klaus.

Later on that night Michel wondered through the front door with a big bag of food from the chip shop, Rebkah and Elijah walked past and helped their father with the shopping. Klaus was looking after Maddie in the kitchen thinking about the wonderful Daisy who had came today to pick up her little daughter Kelsie then tears pricked up as he rembered Daisy's mother Summer and how she got killed by Aiden. As Rebkah and Elijah walked in he stopped daydreaming about Daisy and was now focused on his two annoying syblings who had just walked in. "What ya doing?" asked Klaus, Rebkah just looked at him like she has no idea what he was talking about. "We are helping father Niklaus," Elijah sighed not really likeing the fact that Klaus doens't know anything. Klaus just gave them an evil stare while Maddie was starting to cry, "Oh shut up Maddie that is twice now," Klaus sighed Esther heard but before she went into the kitchen she looked around her for the twins then when she checked and it was all clear she walked into the kitchen. "Now now Klaus that is twice I heard you say that, because you said that twice you have to sleep in the twins bedroom on the sparebed with them sleeping in the room with you," Esther sighed Klaus just grumped and handed Maddie over to his mother and ran upstairs. Meanwhile upstairs in the twins room Haley and Davina were playing with their barbie dolls, but was intrupeted by Klaus who just walked in " You two best be on your best behavure because I am sleeping in here today," sighed Klaus Davina was excited about Klaus having a sleepover in their room, on the other hand Haley was already downstairs to go and sleep somewhere else. "Mummy can I sleep somewhere else tonight as I do not like Klaus he scares me?" asked Haley Esther just stared at her thinking why on earth she did not like Klaus for but she had to do something about her daughter Haley's question. "Well of course you can Haley sweetheart you can sleep with Rebkah on her sofa bed ok." replied Esther Haley was releved that she did not sleep with Klaus or be in the same room with Klaus.

Later on Klaus came down " Um Klaus come here," sighed Esther Klaus walked over to his mother "Yes mother what is it?" asked Klaus Esther was upset she did not want to tell her son what she was going to say but she had to. "I am ever so sorry sweetheart but Haley is going to sleep with Rebkah because she does not want to be in the same room with you and she is absoultley scared of you I am ever so sorry," cried Esther seeing her sons eyes full with tears Klaus who was excited about tonght was now really upset thinking how she could of done this to him all of a sudden Haley came in Esther dried her tears but Klaus's tears was still there Haley had just thought why they where crying her mummy had told Klaus that she did not want to be in the same room with him. "I am ever so sorry Klaus you scare me I am only two," Haley started to cry Klaus came over to her and picked her up Haley let him "I am not going to hurt you Haley I love you, you have to trust me," Klaus said to his little sister. "Maybe I have been abit silly I love you Klaus," cried Haley that was it she was woshing through the air in Klaus's arms Haley started to laugh, then Davina came in and started to giggle to "I love you Haley you made your mind up on Klaus," giggled Davina Klaus put Haley down and kissed her on the forehead "I love you Haley my little sister," Klaus cried Finn came in and stared at his oldest brother "Are you crying Niklaus?" Finn asked Klaus dried his tears and shaked his head. Haley walked over to Davina "I know right I found him quit scary at first now I love him," Haley giggled. Davina was pleased to hear that so was Klaus.

As they had tea with tears and giggles, they all went to bed with Haley changing her mind of sleeping in Rebkahs room and decided to sleep in her room with Klaus and twin sister Davina well it was a whole new feeling for Davina and Klaus as they were proud of their sister Haley. Also Klaus stopped shutting up Maddie as he confessed it was because he was in love with Daisy and upset with Haley. When Klaus,Davina and Haley all went upstairs to bed Klaus read them a story about a girl who was betraying her brother because the girl was scared of him. "That story reminds me about you and I Haley," smiled Klaus Haley gave him a big hug before Klaus tucked Haley and Davina into bed he gave them both a hug and a kiss. "I love you Klaus," smiled Haley and Davina together Klaus hugged them both tightly Kol was coming upstairs and walked into the twins room at the right moment he joined in the hug "Oh Kol I thought Klaus was you today but this is a new life I love all my syblings," giggled Haley Kol smiled at the two twins he couldn't tell the two apart. "I am lucky to have the two of you," Kol smiled Haley knew that Kol could not tell them apart so she got up to change her pjs then she turned to Kol "I am Haley me and Davina are going to be identical twins," sighed Haley Kol giggled and so did Klaus "Haley sweetheart he still can't tell you apart I do love you," Klaus giggled. After that Kol went back to his room and got ready for bed then went to sleep, Klaus was also getting ready for bed but in the bathroom then when he was ready for bed he went back into the twins room said goodnight to them ofcourse they replied then he went to bed and had gone to sleep.

The next day Haley and Davina woke up Klaus and said that Daisy was here to see him, Klaus quickly got up and got dressed meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Daisy was wondering what Klaus was up to so when Rebkah came in "Hello do you kno where Klaus is I am here to see him?" Daisy asked Rebkah shrugged her shoulders but before Rebkah could speak Klaus walked in with Haley and Davina in his arms Daisy was surprised. "I see you care for kids," giggled Daisy now Klaus who loved Daisy loved her laugh too he put Haley and Davina down and sat next to Daisy. "There is something I need to tell you am in love with you," Klaus spitted out Daisy was shocked about what he had said Davina and Haley were giggling behin them Klaus heard and turned behind him "What you two laughing at?" Klaus asked Haley began giggling harder then ever before that Klaus heard once in a lifetime Davina stopped laughing because she saw Summer "OMG Summer is not dead look Nik," gasped Davina Klaus turned back and saw Summer so did Daisy. Daisy began to cry "Oh my god Summer I thought you were dead," Klaus began to cry as he got up from his seat and ran up to her and gave her a hug, "People said that but I was not dead I got kidnapped I fine now I escaped." Summer said no where is my grandaughter Kelsie Klesie walked in and fainted Daisy cried even harder because that was the first Kelsie fainted.

Earlier on in the morning Summer was made a cup of tea


End file.
